


Galilea Snapshot

by aghastlyapparition



Series: Sharkipelago Snapshots [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Kemonomimi, Sharks, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: A snapshot into the life of an OC sharkgirl and her coming to terms with violent urges.





	Galilea Snapshot

**Galilea “Lea” Panthea: Past Midnight**

“Keep. Your shit. To. Yourself!”

The fierce-looking shark girl punctuated her demand with a straight punch to her once harasser, now victim’s face. Her feet dug in firmly against the damp asphalt of the parking lot, and her entire body twisted into the lightning-quick blow. His nose was broken before he could blink.

“Fucking asshole. I told you I wasn’t interested.”

She turned her back on the guy from the bar, leaving him to fall on his rear as a blood welled up from his bruised nostrils. She took hold of her wrist in her other hand, rubbing it gently as she gave thanks to the fact that she still had her wraps on. Better leave this scene before things get complicated. It was her experience that douchebags often traveled in packs.

It was about fifteen minutes later as she tore down a long coastal road on her well-worn bike that she started to shake and the threat of tears blurred her vision. With a frustrated sigh, she pulled into an approaching rest stop and came to a running halt as she hopped off the motorcycle and walked it to a stop.

Fuck! Why did that guy have to keep pestering her for a number after she said “no”? She could not have been more blunt. Why did he have to follow her out of the bar when she went for a smoke to calm her nerves? Why did have to promise her a good time, try to show her his dick like it might change her mind? It’s not like she  _ wanted _ to knock his lights out, but… it’s not like she didn’t, either.

The sharp throbbing in her hand had died down, replaced with a pleasant soreness. She didn’t like to hurt people, she thought to herself… but there was a lot about hurting people that she liked. The pure adrenaline of the moment, the raw impact when a blow connects, the alarm bells when they return the favor. Bodies shocked by force and follow-through, the mind moving so fast, and yet everything seeming so slow…

Lea ripped the bike helmet from her head, throwing it over the road’s concrete barrier onto the sliver of beach below. “Dammit! Do I just look for trouble or some fucked up shit like that?! Why can’t I catch a break?”

Looking for trouble… maybe that is what she wanted, after all. Her bouts in the league had served well enough to let off steam, but lately all the pads and regulations have left her feeling empty. The physicality of her art had lost its soul. She wanted to feel dangerous again, to feel  _ in _ danger. Her thoughts were racing. She’d have to be careful, of course… she wasn’t a witless fool. And she’d need to pick her fights a little more wisely. Some asshole creep at the bar isn’t worth the trouble, not unless he makes himself a threat. She’d try her best to hold back.

Maybe, just maybe… Maybe if she goes it about things  _ just _ right, she can get her kicks (and punches) and not feel too guilty for losing her cool. If things go  _ just _ right, this might not blow up in her face.

“Heh… yeah right.”

**Author's Note:**

> My works and info can also be found [here.](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile)


End file.
